


The Four Times Pete Wentz Said I Love You To Mikey Way, And The One Time He Really Meant It

by chzo_mythos



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chzo_mythos/pseuds/chzo_mythos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete says I love you without thinking sometimes, but you can tell when he really means it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Times Pete Wentz Said I Love You To Mikey Way, And The One Time He Really Meant It

The first time Pete Wentz said I love you to Mikey Way was somewhere in Massachusetts or Missouri or Michigan, and Mikey’s saliva was still on his lips. It was spur of the moment. They had been making out, you know, like you do with your best friend, Mikey sitting on the table in the ‘kitchen’ on My Chem’s bus, Pete between his legs and groins perfectly fit, and had pulled away abruptly when Frank walked on to the bus and said “really? You motherfuckers—we _eat there_ ” before walking away grumbling.

Mikey didn’t even blush, just rolled his eyes and gave Pete the smile that haunted his dreams and said “you wanna go make out in his bunk?” and Pete grinned and laced their fingers and said “I love you” before pulling Mikey back into the bunk room. 

When Frank found them later he literally threw Pete out of their bus and yelled to Gerard that he should give Mikey ‘the talk’. Mikey was still smiling, especially when he saw Pete kiss the window of his bunk. 

\---

The second time Pete Wentz said I love you to Mikey Way was after Mikey blew him behind a gas station in Virginia. It was a little sloppy and too quick, but Mikey’s lips were perfect around Pete’s cock, and his mouth was warm, and he nearly came when his head touched the back of Mikey’s throat. And then Mikey pulled off.

“Beg” He said, fingertips running over the length of Pete’s dick while his other hand made a new bruise on his hip. And he did, he fucking did. Pete said the words _oh_ , _god_ , and _please_ more that night than he had probably in his whole life. And when Mikey smiled coyly and wrapped his lips back around Pete’s cock, glancing up at him through half lidded eyes, it slipped out.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Mikey…I…I love you. Fuckin’…so…so close…so…”

And Mikey did this weird twisty thing with his tongue and Pete barely had time to gasp out a warning before he was cumming, Mikey pulling off at the last second and managing to catch some of Pete’s cum on his lip, jerking him until he finished. After he stood it took Pete an embarrassing minute before he had the right mind to return the favor, sinking to his knees and pulling Mikey’s dick out of his jeans. It didn’t really take long, Mikey cumming before Pete even got in his groove, but he smiled and worked him through it, and they held hands on the way back to the busses.

Frank groaned when he saw them and called out “Ray!”

Ray looked up from his position leaning against the bus before looking back down when Mikey and Pete walked onto the Fall Out Boy bus. Not his bus, not his problem.

\---

The third time Pete Wentz said I love you to Mikey Way was through a text. It was one of _those_ night, the ones where nothing really made sense and he didn’t want to talk to anyone, but he didn’t want to talk to no one, and Mikey seemed the only reasonable option.

He sent _4tune cookies wer invented n us not china_ sometime after 3am, and he didn’t actually expect Mikey to respond. But he did. And Pete adored him for it. 

_whats wrong_

Pete smiled and sent _nothin and evrythin mikeyway. like always_

The reply was almost immediate, and Pete kind of felt warm at the concern.

_wanna talk_

_no_ Pete sent, following with _not about nything anyway_

A few minutes passed and Pete was honestly terrified. He needed to talk to someone, needed to talk to Mikey. Finally, after what seemed to Pete like forever, Mikey sent him a text that made him smile so hard his cheeks hurt.

_bb spice is the greatx6 grandniece of archduke william pinkley-hogue of standishfordshire, so shes 103 in line for the throne of england_

Pete sighed happily and let his head rest on his pillow, sending _goodnight mikeyway. i love you_ before shutting off his phone and going to sleep. There wasn’t a reply when he woke up, but when he opened his eyes, Mikey was in his bed and there was an arm thrown across his stomach—presumably Mikey’s—and Pete didn’t really need a reply. 

\---

The fourth time Pete Wentz said I love you to Mikey Way was after their set, Pete bouncing excitedly on the side stage as Mikey walked off, smiling at Pete and handing his bass to a roadie.

“Fuck, Mikey! That was so great!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms around Mikey’s neck and taking advantage of Gerard’s attention being elsewhere and surging up, kissing Mikey with a vigor he usually reserved for performing. Mikey kissed back with the same amount of energy, until Frank groaned and said “fucking really!? Every god damn day with you fuckers” and Mikey laughed and smiled his Mikey smile and Pete just said it.

“I love you, Mikey Way.” 

And Mikey opened his mouth to say something, only being interrupted by Brian hooking a finger in the collar of his shirt and saying “this. Mine. He’ll see you later Pete.” And “come on, guys. Signing!” both in his angry manager voice so Pete waved and grinned at Mikey’s expression.

\---

The first time Pete Wentz said I love you to Mikey Way and really, really meant it was at the end of Warped, in Boston, on a hill behind where the busses were parked. It was at sunset, and looking back Pete realizes how fucking cheesy that was.

“I’m gonna miss this, Mikeyway” He said, fingers laced with Mikey’s on the cold grass. Mikey offered a reassuring squeeze and said “me too.”

A few moments passed and Pete leaned his head on Mikey’s shoulder, mumbling “Summer of Like is inaccurate.”

Mikey ‘hm’ed and turned his head, whispering against Pete’s temple.

“Why?”

Pete laughed to himself a bit and looked up, blinking at Mikey. 

“I love you, Mikey Way. Lots.”

Mikey blinked back, eyes wide behind his glasses.

“Okay. Um.” He bit his lip. 

 

“Okay” He repeated, before leaning in and pressing his lips against Pete’s. And it was kind of different, being like this, all soft and romantic, with all the time in the world, and Pete couldn’t have been happier. 

“I love you too.” Mikey said when he pulled away. 

Pete smiled again and pushed Mikey onto his back, crawling on top of him and leaning to the side sending them rolling down the hill. Pete giggled at the bottom, hair askew and a piece of grass in his mouth. Mikey groaned and fixed his glasses, frowning and punching Pete squarely in the chest. He fell back and gasped, laughing harder. Mikey rolled his eyes and lay down next to him, nimble fingers stroking over Pete’s stomach. 

“Why did you say it back before?” Pete asked after he relearned how to breathe.

Mikey looked up at him, his jaw digging into Pete’s chest. And he shrugged.

“Didn’t think you meant it.” 

“I didn’t want to mean it.” Pete said, and anyone else would have been offended, but Mikey just nodded as best he could and flashed a genuine smile, and Pete fell in love all over again.


End file.
